The gift that changed Sesshomaru
by ChosenMibhar
Summary: Sesshomaru must face one more test from beyond the grave of Inu no Taisho to learn the lesson he overlooked when he inherited the Tenseiga. Which involves a certain miko named Kagome.
1. Chapter 1

_Chosen Mibhar:_Hello everyone! This is my first Inuyasha fan fic I that I decided to repost. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own the manga/anime of the series InuYasha but all other characters belong to me!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter one:_ The day that will change his life

It began as a normal day. Sesshomaru, the wandering lord of the West Lands was leading his pack through a sunny forest on a beautiful summer's day as they continued their— or rather his quest to destroy the hanyou Naraku.

Over the years his little pack had grown. First there was Jakkan who seemed to follow him through thick and thin, even if he was rather irritating. Second came Ah-Un, the two-headed dragon pet he tamed after his ogre was killed by the Monk's wind tunnel who traveled with his half brother.

Sitting on the dragon's back were two children he allowed to follow him. Rin was a little girl who had looked after him when he was critically injured by the Windscar. The Boy sitting behind her was Sesshomaru's least chosen candidate to join his group. His name was Kohaku. He had regained his memories but his life force was connected to the shikon jewel shard in his back.

"Peter Piper picked a field of pickled peppers! A field of pickled peppers Peter Piper picked! If Peter Piper picked a field of picked peppers, then where's the field of pickled peppers that Peter Piper picked!?" exclaimed Rin.

"Wow! That was amazing Rin-chan!" Kohaku cheered and applauded by clapping. Sesshomaru had to agree though he wouldn't say it out. Usually it's that lame 'Blue Jaken, Red Jaken, Gold Jaken' tongue twister. Jaken however mumbled under his breath about stupid humans and their petty games to be rewarded with a warning glance from his master.

Though Sesshomaru protected the boy faithfully he was still suspicious of Kohaku; he was after all was under the control of Naraku for so long. But Rin seemed to love him with her whole heart. Not to mention he was good company for her. But the way Kohaku was beginning to look at Rin and the things he say, it made Sesshomaru feel a twinge of jealously knowing _his_ little Rin was already being noticed.

"Where did you learn that, Rin-chan?" Kohaku asked.

"I was taught by Kagome-san when she looked after me as Sesshomaru-sama was fighting Naraku"

At the name, Kohaku shivered. Rin sat in front of him and didn't notice, Sesshomaru however smelled the fear rolling off the boy. But his attention was altered when the sweet smell of lilies filled the air. Suddenly pink petals began to shower through the air. Rin smiled and collected them in her palms; Kohaku however placed a readied hand his weapon.

'_I guess the boy is not a complete nuisance'_ Sesshomaru thought as he placed his hand on Tenseiga. _'At least he can defend himself and Rin.'_ Usually he would draw Tokijin but the sword was destroyed and now Tenseiga had gain the ability to kill.

A soft laughter filled the air. It wasn't chilling but pleasant, the unknown source made it ominous. The wind picked up and formed a small water twister in front of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stood unaffected by its force; but his pack cried out as they were blown a good distance away. The twister ended and there stood a woman.

She was dressed royally. Her kimono was jade green with blue markings. Her inner robes were a rich burgundy. Her long brown hair was swooped back in a remarkable bow shaped ponytail. Despite the hard metal bladed fans she held in her hands; her face was simply soft and elegant. Her eyes were ruby pink and lips pink as the sunset.

"Hello Sesshy-sama!" She waved, smiling like a manic. "It's been a few centuries!"

Sesshomaru's eye twitched at his puphood's nickname.

"I'm not in a benevolent mood, what business brings you here, Yuriko?"

"Yuriko?!" Jaken shrieked in disbelief, unknowingly hurting Sesshomaru's ears. "_The_ Yuriko?"

"You know her master Jaken?" Rin asked walking over to Jakkan with Kohaku and Ah-Un following her.

"She is the nature sorceress! The Queen of the nymphs that came to Japan over a thousand years ago! She is a close ally to the family of Sesshomaru-sama's father, Inu no Taishou!"

"_Was_" Sesshomaru said correcting Jaken. "Yuriko, remove your self from my path before I kill you"

"Oh come on!" She pouted. "What happened a century ago wasn't _that_ bad!"

"You choose death I presume?" Sesshomaru said ignoring her while drawing Tenseiga. He ran forward in assault. Yuriko raised her metal fans. Their weapons clashed. The force of their weapons reflected causing them to fly backwards. Sesshomaru recovered quickly and lashed out again as Yuriko was just regaining her balance.

Using her speed, Yuriko avoided his attack. "Temper, temper" She said mildly as she landed skillfully on her feet. "You are rotten as ever". She narrowed her ruby pink eyes. "It's apparent that even InuTaisho's lesson by leaving you the Tenseiga was futile."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed into slits; how dare this nobody scold him. Jaken quivered when he saw it. Ah-Un moaned low. Along with Jaken, he knew his master well and the eye glares was not a good sign. "What connection did you have with my father that causes you to be in my way now?"

Sesshomaru was hoping his father didn't have yet another mistress. His father was a strong Dai-youkai but he had other weaknesses besides caring for weaklings. It was bad enough that he shared his great bloodline with human scum but to think that his father may have sired a crossbreeded Inu-Nymph just soured his stomach.

Yuriko narrowed her eyes. "I heard that!" she snarled with her face turning the same color as her eyes. "Get your mind out of the gutter!"

Sesshomaru smirked; his hunch was right. What rumors he had heard were true; the strongest Nymphs were able to read thoughts.

After Yuriko controlled her temper she continued. "The great InuTaisho saved my people from the Oni that invaded our lands over four hundred years ago, as my thanks I promised to do him one favor by using my magic. As you know that's a precious gift. A few years before his demise, he came to me and claimed my offer." Yuriko closed her weapon fans and placed it inside her robes before continuing.

"As you know Sesshomaru, your father was so powerful that he was gifted with foresight. He used his powers to set the future for the greater good in his absence. The greater good includes you" She began to pace slowly around the listening Dai-youkai.

Sesshomaru sheathed his sword as he stood stationary. Satisfied, Yuriko continued, "Because of your father's foresight he was able to see the future. In that future, your worst nightmare comes true, Sesshy; humans rules the earth."

Forgetting his composure for a moment Sesshomaru snorted. "Ridiculous"

Yuriko continued, ignoring Sesshomaru's denial. "Otherworldly creatures such as ourselves will depart from Japan and all the earth. The ones that decide to remain have to disguise themselves and live among the humans in secrecy."

Sesshomaru frowned. It _was_ his worst nightmare, in fact when he was a pup he really did have a nightmare about humans ruling the world and youkais turned into slaves. It was beyond his comprehension. How can stupid, weak bodied humans inherit the earth?

"Technology" Yuriko answered suddenly. "Creatures like us ignore such things but it excites the humans. They will keep discovering until they are in domination but because humans are greedier than other race and will eventually destroy themselves with their own technology. Pathetic isn't it?" she asked turning to him.

The Dai-youkai only glared at her. "Oops!" she said giddily. "My bad! I didn't mean to hear your thoughts, it just sorta came to me!"

She sobered and continued. "But enlighten me Sesshomaru how do you feel about humans now after your father has given you the Tenseiga?"

"Why should I answer you?" he answered with a question.

"Because the way you answer me will determined my actions from here on out" she answered simply.

"Expect for Rin, I despise all humans. I will never live among them nor allow one too long in my presence. My father considered my hatred as a weakness, but that's ridiculous. He had loved humans and now he's dead. My hatred makes me stronger" with that response he began to walk away with his pack following him. This nymph had wasted enough of his day.

"Well then you leave me no choice"

Yuriko reached into inner burgundy robes and pulled out a yin/yang pendant and two pieces of hair, one silver and the other black.

"Enough" Sesshomaru said coldly. He turned back around.

In a blinking of an eye he unleashed his poison nails on Yuriko. Yuriko evaded the attack by placing up a barrier. The ying-yang pendant rose from her hand. One into each hand, she placed the strands of hair and began to chant in her native tongue. The hairs turned into blue energy. The energies left her hand and then engulfed Sesshomaru. Pain erupted all over his body and Sesshomaru blanked out and fell to the ground. After a moment he quickly regained conciseness.

Sesshomaru ignored the screams of his comrades. His rage was focused on Yuriko. "WHAT HAD YOU DONE TO THIS SESSHOMARU?!" he roared, rising to his feet.

Yuriko smiled triumphly. "InuTaisho's wishes… He has given you a gift!" she chirped. She was so caught up in her bliss that she didn't notice Sesshomaru using his super speed. His eyes had bled red. She gasped in surprise as a mighty hand grabbed her throat and lifted her in the air.

Yuriko chuckled. "I would love to tell you what spell I casted but at your father's request, but I cannot. You will have to figure it out. After you do, I will check in on you from time to time."

She patted his head. "Toodles!" before Sesshomaru could respond. A bizarre whirlwind formed around her causing Sesshomaru to release her and to brace himself. In an instant Yuriko was gone. The only thing that lingered was the smell of water lilies and pink petals showering to the ground.

Sesshomaru's eyes turned back to golden orbs. He stood immobile for sometime in deep thought. What curse—or _blessing_ did she place on him? What could this curse possibly do to change his outlook on everything that made him Sesshomaru? He shook his head. His father was a mighty warrior in battle but in private, a quirky youkai. He shook his head.

"We're leaving" he told his pack. Immediately they followed him.

He was going to see a seer or a miko who could tell him of his unexpected _'gift'_.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chosen Mibhar_

_---_

I'm starting fresh on all my stories because the mother board in my old laptop got fried because of electric surges. So it's either pay $300 to fixed it or put some money w/$300 and get a new one; which one would you chose? It's obvious…I apologize to my earlier readers.

---


	2. Chapter 2

_Chosen Mibhar:_ Finally I'm able to update! I apologize for the inconvenient wait. A few weeks ago I updated my 2003 Microsoft Word w/ 2007 but then the code I received from an 'acquaintance' didn't work and after the grace period it locked down on me. So I had to buy the software-- legally and now I can write freely in Microsoft Office again.

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own the manga/anime of the series InuYasha but all other characters belong to me!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Unbelievable discoveries

"SIT!" Kagome's voice erupted, shattering the peaceful evening. "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"" she yelled. She knelled over slightly to catch her breath before she yelled once again. "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!!!"

"You think I smell like shit huh?! Well eat dirt you insensitive baka!" Kagome bellowed over InuYasha who was currently faced down in a one or two feet deep crater.

"Humph!" Kagome snorted indignantly, sticking her nose into the air and she marched off proudly. She grabbed her yellow back pack from the ground.

"Come on Sango-chan, Shippo-chan to the springs!"

Sango and Shippo hesitated but agreed knowing the miko's wrath would turn on them if they would dare to reject her invitation. "And Miroku-sama I'm advising you to just be on the look out _only_ around camp!" Kagome casted a glare toward the monk who was wisely sitting off on the side with kirara in his lap.

"Why of course Kagome-sama I wouldn't dream of anything else!" Miroku said with an innocent grin on his face as he patted Kilala's head. Everyone excluding the buried hanyou rolled their eyes.

"Be true on your word monk" Sango said glaring daggers. "I would just hate to throw hiraikotsu first and then ask questions later if something or _someone_ might be lurking in the woods"

"Ladies, Ladies! Do you not trust me?"

"No!" Kagome, Sango and Shippo said in unison. Kilala meowed in agreement. Miroku sweat dropped and sighed lowering his head in shame. "We'll be back soon" Kagome said walking away with Sango and Shippo while taking great care to step on InuYasha as she passed. Shippo shuddered. "She's really, really mad this time Sango" Shippo whispered softly to the demon slayer.

"Yes she is"

"Not to mention scary" he said looking back at InuYasha who was just able to peel himself from his grave.

"You can say that again"

"What are you two whispering back there?"

"Nothing!"

------

Once at the hot springs things began to cool off. Kagome and Sango were laying their heads against the rocks while Shippo floated in ring tube that Kagome brought from her time. The girls were laughing and talking about the fun times. That was until Sango recalled a moment when she saw InuYasha chasing his own butt which was proven to be a mistake. Kagome went from the jolly green giant to a fire breathing dragon at the mention of hanyou's name and began to go off on a screaming rant.

"Kagome-chan relax!" Sango yelled over her excited friend almost sorry she recalled the memory. "Calm down!"

"Yeah please don't get worked up over InuYasha-baka!" Shippo chipped in too.

Sango nodded while adding, "Especially since you fainted yesterday! Don't stress yourself out"

"Yeah" Kagome agreed weakly. She laid back against the rocks in thought. A few days earlier, it was an average day. Help a few peasants, kill mischievous lower demons, gain a few funds, and find some to no leads on finding Naraku. Well somewhere in the middle of the daily cycle, something happened.

It was a beautiful day in the fall, Kagome and her friends where heading back to Kaede's village to take a much needed rest and to restock on 'ninja food' when suddenly Kagome sensed a powerful spell a work. Then the next thing she knew her body was in tear streaking pain. She screamed and fell over from the spasm. At once all her friends yelled her name in unison but none of their cries were louder than InuYasha's. He caught her and shook her while yelling her name continually, just making it worst.

"Inuyasha—" was all Kagome managed to say before she passed out.

Over thirty minutes passed before she regained consciousness. She noticed she was lying down in the shade of a tall tree with a wet cloth placed on her forehead. The first thing she seen was two golden orbs staring into her whirl pools of chocolate. At once other voices where heard.

"Kagome-kun!"

"Kagome-sama!"

"Kagome-Oeensan!"

"Back away!" shouted Inuyasha shoving Sango, Miroku, and Shippo back. "Give her some air!" but then ironically stuck his face closely into Kagome's face again. Kagome eyes widen. She had to fight the blush daring betray her face. Inuyasha has never been this close to her face before. Not since he almost kissed her when he thought she was Kikyo when they first were becoming acquainted or the time she kissed him to keep him from transforming.

Then in the softest and most concerned voice she heard InuYasha say, "Kagome, are you alright?"

Kagome was flabbergasted. "Y-Yes" she stuttered with her face going scarlet. InuYasha's eyes widen then, his face turning several shades darker than her's. He bolted straight up looking away. "A-Are you sure?"

"Positive" Kagome smiled a little in reassurance. But ever since she said that one word Inuyasha has been nothing but a nuisance. First he said her ramen sucked and didn't want any even though it looked like it pained him to say so. Then he augured about her riding her stupid bicycle too much and then somehow he broke it and then had to carry her over long distances.

When she was doing homework from her time at night she accidentally complained out loud while pulling her hair, "This drives me crazy!" Before she knew it three weeks wroth of assignments where tossed in the fire and after all he did to her his only reply was "Feh. Get over it wench. What's done is done."

"Why does InuYasha have to be so rough and insensitive Sango?" Kagome whined as she was brought out of her thoughts and back to the present.

"He's difficult Kagome I know, but I believe the way he's acting is his own way of showing you that he cares. He said all those things just to keep you from going too long without rest"

'_Well he sure knows to make a girl happy!'_ Kagome thought in vain. "Well he didn't have to say I smelled like shit in order to make us stop at the springs."

"I didn't like that comment either" Sango agreed. "But he said that to get you off your feet since you refused to rest today as we traveled."

"Okay maybe" Kagome said. "But can't he ever just come straight out and tell me in a nice way?!"

"He's an baka. It's most likely never to happen" Shippo said sitting up in his floatie. The girls sighed, realizing it was perhaps the truth. Shippo then shrugged before resuming his peaceful state. "With all his mental and emotional issues good luck pulling anything sensible out of him."

Ah, from the mouth of babes…

------------

Sesshomaru's nose twitched as the smells of decay entered his nostrils. Using his acute eyesight he spotted nothing but stinking marshlands for miles around. "Aghhh!" an agitated voice come from behind him. Sesshomaru glanced back in annoyance.

Jaken had finally caught up with him. His face was adorned with twigs, filth and dirt. "This Bog is much foul Milord" he complained as he waved his hand in front of his face. Sesshomaru ignored him and continued walking, not caring if the imp was able to keep up. Jaken shrieked behind him, begging not to be left behind. Sesshomaru was glad he left the children with Ah-Un in a florally meadow several miles away or else there would be more shrieks in the unpleasant atmosphere.

After about another thirty minutes of finding his way through the swamp Sesshomaru came upon a grimy looking hut. The first ten of the thirty minutes he lost sight Jaken again. He went inside the hut without bothering to announce himself. Once inside, he was surrounded by strange artifacts sitting all around and even some items hanging from the ceiling. Unlike the foul stench of the swamp the stuffy house smelled of sweet perfume.

At the end of the house he came to a hollow library. On a ladder at the end of the first row he discovered a woman looking threw the volumes, her back faced him. "It's nice if you were to knock before entering" she said not turning around. She pulled a scroll from the dusty shelve and began to climb down. "It's rude not to do so."

"Taji" was all he said.

Once the woman reached the floor and turned around. Her eyes widen as she gasped. "S-Sesshomaru…sama?"

------

After explaining his situation, Taji got to work immediately to diagnose the spell. As Sesshomaru watched her get her charms ready memories came back to him. Taji was a distant kin and a Hanyou Inu-youkai. She wore a simple sleeveless tan kimono with brown hakama pants. Her hair was dark brown, but her eyes were soft and silvery. She had gold colored dog ears on the top her head symbolizing her carnie bloodline and her hair style was similar to Rin's but had several ponytails sticking out oddly from different angles.

Her mother was an Inu-youkai of the northern clan. On a trip south, she became infatuated with a mortal man who was a prince. The rest was history. The mother was killed shortly after the prince's father discovered their union, but Taji was already born. Her and her father had fled her grandfather's persecution by coming to live in this very swamp with a witch. Even after old age claimed Taji's father, the witch took Taji under her wings and passed on everything she knew before she died as well.

When Taji finished her charm, she started her concentration. After standing still for over forty minutes in a binding seal Sesshomaru was beginning to ache. Taji had yet to move an inch as well. She was Knelling right in front of him until she suddenly stood up. "You may move Sesshomaru-sama"

"What have you discovered? He asked.

Taji shook her head. "Nothing really... My vision is clouded but I can tell you this; Yuriko-sama must have used the yin-yang pendant and you told me she also had one strand of silver hair and the other black?"

"Hai, continue"

"Silver hair is a symbol of otherworldly nobility. Since natural silver is rare to come by I assume the silver strand was yours"

"And the black strand?"

"Most likely of mortal descend. You see this spell is of a higher power making more difficult to behold. In order to see _fully_ what Yuriko has done I must do a recreation of the spell which requires a strand of your hair and a strand of her's"

"Her's?"

"Remember yin and yang. Yin is male and the light. Yang is female and the darkness. Day and Night. Only together can they create harmony—a perfect balance." She then smirked slyly. "It seems Yuriko-sama has played match maker with you Sesshomaru-sama"

"Explain"

"By using the pendant of yin-yang and the hair of one female and one male she has cursed you to have your destinies intertwined and now you're soul mates!" She crackled. "It's like you're already bonded though you have yet to _know_ a woman!"

Ignoring the fact that Taji knew too much about his personal life, Sesshomaru asked instead. "Who is the one Yuriko bonded me to?"

Taji's face lit up like a kid going to the toy store. "Come and see!"

Taji walked across the hut to a shabby looking cabinet. She unlocked the doors and flung them open. She bowed and stepped to the side. "Come! Look into the mirror of Taji!"

Sesshomaru turned and walked over to the open cabinet, inside hung an oval shaped mirror. When he stood in front of the mirror, Taji touched it gently with her clawed hand. Immediately their reflections vanished and it began to swirl in space and time. Transfixed in its activity, Sesshomaru didn't notice Taji movements until he felt a tug on his head before a nice hard yank, "There we are!" Taji said triumphly holding a strand of silver.

"What's the meaning of that act?" Sesshomaru asked calmly.

"I needed a piece of your hair!" Taji said. The look Sesshomaru gave her made her cringe. The only reason she was still breathing is because she served a purpose. "N-Next time I-I'll ask first!" she said nervously, deciding to get his good side by performing the spell quick. She muttered a chant before placing the hair on the mirror. The Mirror absorbed it, turned completely black, and then began to show images.

The scenery was a foggy forest, coming into view were two walking women. One was dressed in a green and pink kimono with her hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. On her back was strapped a large boomerang weapon. Sesshomaru's eyes widen. Was that the demon slayer who traveled with his half-brother? Oh Kami-dono… but then the image began to move and it zoomed in on the lady walking next to her.

She carried a child kitsune in her arms. Her strange clothing was no more dignified than a harlot's; disgracefully showing off her figure. Her raven hair bounced around her round face as she talked with the demon slayer with her brown eyes sparkling.

Taji stood silently watching the woman too with a blank look on her face until the truth melted in. She knew all too well about Sesshomaru's hatred toward humans and hanyous. The hilarious irony of Yuriko's spell! "She's the one" was all she stated.

"The one what?" Sesshomaru asked while silently praying it was not as he thought.

"Your soul mate is that girl named Kagome"

Sesshomaru's unemotional mask cracked to reveal horror and disgust. Suddenly Kagome gasped, shaking as if she had felt his rage. She began to look all around her. The Demon Slayer and the Kitsune asked what was wrong. The only thing she replied was "Do you get the strange feeling we're being watched?" she asked quietly.

Taji's eyes went wide. "Enough!" she shouted. The image inside the mirror faded, turning completely black. A moment later both she and Sesshomaru could see their reflections again.

"Why did you stop it?" Sesshomaru asked, suspicious of the impulsive action.

"She's a miko… Amazing… she is a _strong_ miko of the light" Taji said astonished. "She was sensing our presence as we watched her! She would have discovered us since you both are connected"

"We won't be for long" Sesshomaru threatened causing Taji's dog ears go flat to her skull. Of all the beings why did that Yuriko no baka entwined him to his brother's bitch? _'How dare you father!'_ Sesshomaru venomously thought. After all it was him who requested the _gift_ or rather—curse from Yuriko in the first place. His eyes were beginning to bleed crimson.

"In order to figure out Yuriko-sama's spell I need a piece of her hair along with yours" Taji said. She then pondered. "But I wonder if the wheel of destiny has already began to spin into motion, that even clouds these present advents…what if right at this moment it's using me to bring forth its purpose…" Taji trailed off. "I've heard of such things…"

"I, Sesshomaru-sama create my own destiny." He spat arrogantly, cracking his knuckles sinisterly. "Must she be kept alive when I retrieve a strand of her hair?"

"For a keepsake yes" Taji warned. She then closed the mirror in the cabinet and locked the doors with the key upon her chest. She turned to see Sesshomaru's blood red eyes.

Taji flinched. "W-Well Go fetch a few of her hairs and bring them back to me—p-please Sesshomaru-sama, savvy?" she asked cowering, hoping the mighty Dai-youkai would leave her alive and in one piece.

"This Sesshomaru is not a messager boy. You are to come with me"

Taji eyes bulged. It was one thing to be scared of Sesshomaru but to leave her protective swampland was _scarier_. "I-I'm afraid n-n-n-not Sesshomaru-sama. Since my birth I have never traveled outside the bog and I would hate to change that simply for your convenience" she said instantly regretted her words.

But before Taji could blink a burning sensation was pressed at her throat. She cried out as the poison from Sesshomaru's nails began to burn and eat away her skin. "OOOOOh w-w-what I was trying to say is that I would simply love to travel!!! Especially for you milord!!!!" she yelled through the pain.

Sesshomaru removed his claws. Taji crumbled to the floor whimpering. "Come. You have five minutes for any preparations" was all he said walking out the hut. Taji followed a few minutes later with a small bundle of items tied to her back and some sort of orange cream applied under her chin where the burn was.

"Jaken"

"Yes milord?" answered Jaken weakly as he crawled over to his master's feet. He had finally found his way to the witch's home after being nearly devoured twice, drowned in quick sand and trapped within the wild foliage.

"Return to the children and Ah-Un and lead them speedily to the outskirts of InuYasha's forest. I will meet you all there." With no effort he picked up Taji in his arms and turned into pure white energy. "If you should fail my instructions I will find and disembowel you"

Jakkan's face faltered. "Yes Sesshomaru-sama!" he groaned threw tears as his master took flight. Taji screaming in fright as the energy ball flew out of sight.

------

Kagome, Sango and Shippo were happily chatting as they traveled back toward the camp from the hot springs. Suddenly Kagome shivered.

"Kagome-chan?" Sango asked.

"Umm…" Kagome mumbled. She glanced around and then began to turn in search. Shippo was still in her arms, began to see stars from all the jerking. "What's wrong?" he asked, feeling dizzy.

Sango raised her hiraikotsu into attack position. Kagome squeezed Shippo closer to her chest and continued to search. "Do you get the strange feeling we're being watched?" she asked quietly.

"Er…sorry, I don't sense anything Kagome" Sango answered. Which was true, there was no demonic aura or any threat but then an idea popped into her head. In rage she bellowed. "MIROKU YOU HENTAI! COME OUT HERE NOW!"

A distance away a bush rattled. Up rose a flustered monk. He walked over to them smiling sheepishly. "Heh, heh. Hello my dear Sango-chan, Kagome-sama and Shippo-kun." Kagome and Shippo sweat dropped as Sango walked closer to him with her hands on her hips. "And what were you doing out here monk?" she asked in forced monotone voice. "When you were _only_ suppose to _watch_ the campsite"

"InuYasha has taken over the position and I decided to stretch my legs—"

"Around the hot springs I presume"

The monk paled. "I confess that do need a bath" he joked trying to get off topic.

"Miroku!"

"Alright Sango! The truth is since you and Kagome were taking so long I decided to check on you. Perhaps I'm a little later coming than _usual_ but—"

"What do you mean _usual_?"

Miroku then began to sweat. "Well… um heh. Look Sango-chan" Miroku grabbed her hands. "When you are away too long I grow concerned for you" he said gazing into her eyes. Sango composure softened. "Oh…that's nice of you Mi—" Sango stopped in mid sentence when she felt a hand creeping upon her backside. Is this what she get's for letting her guard down for just a second around the monk?

"HENTAI!" Sango roared before she hammered the monk's head with her hiraikotsu. "You're nothing but a lecher!" She bellowed and huffed away.

Shippo jumped down from Kagome's arms to look at the swirly eyed monk on the ground. "Erm… Sango-kun, are we just going to leave Miroku here?"

"Hai!" Sango yelled over her shoulder.

Kagome shook her head. Some things would never change. But she had the strange feeling that it was not only Miroku that was spying on them. It was someone with dark spiritual powers… Tsubaki? No, the dark miko was dead. Was it someone related to her trying to get revenge? Just the thought of curses and bad luck made Kagome shiver. Maybe it was a good idea to go home for a while after all…

------TBC

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chosen Mibhar: poor Sesshy but most of all poor Kagome…By the way people, in the manga—Sesshomaru regenerated left his arm!

If any of you are wondering why I'm reposting this story well frankly life in college was busier that I first thought. So I began to delete my work but I remembered something my mom told me, 'Finish what you start'. So now I'm really serious about finishing up this story. I'll try to update weekly. And since it's in popular demand, I will finish the story 'My pup' after I finish this one. Thanks. I won't beg for reviews but I have to admit—they are nice to have…

-


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Whattca gonna do when he comes for you?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was an uncomfortable day as the comradeship journeyed back to Kaede's village. The boys InuYasha and Miroku lead the pack while they bickered over which route would be the fastest, Shippo and Kirara walked together in the middle enjoying each other's company and the girls Kagome and Sango brought up the rear just trying to avoid contact with the lecherous monk and the insensitive hanyou.

"I'm telling you InuYasha it would be best just to stay on the main road!"

"Keh! I say we take the short cut, it's faster!"

"Not if we run into Youkai. I don't know about you InuYasha but I would like to avoid smelling like blood and guts for a least one day!"

"Well I don't give a damn what you think! I got my Tensaiga! If you're scared to get your precious little hands dirty then I'll do the work!"

"Argh! It's not that I don't like getting my hands soiled, I'm just thinking about everyone, we're already exhausted from defeating the pack of ogres from yesterday!"

Kagome sighed. Boys will be boys. Miroku had a point though—she was exhausted but like InuYasha she just wanted to get to Kaede's village and then to her home as soon as possible. She tilted her head to look at the sky. Usually it's a deep blue with friendly white clouds but today, the sky was dark and ominous. The clouds covered the sun's reassuring rays and a strange chill lingered in the air. Kagome felt her stomach turn as she thought, _'Something is going to happen or something is coming!'_

There wasn't an evil aura but something wasn't right and it loomed over her head as if it was foreshadowing her doom…

When Kagome and the fellowship arrived at Kaede's village the old miko welcomed each of them warmly before inviting them to lunch. A fisherman had given Kaede some freshly caught fish along with some silk fabric in pay and gratitude for being a midwife to his laboring wife a few days earlier. Kagome was reluctant to agree but her growling stomach had convinced her to a least stay for the hourly meal.

As lunch was being served she kept glancing out Kaede's window toward InuYasha's forest. The well…

"Kagome?" asked a voice.

Kagome turned her head to see old Kaede looking at her strangely. In her hands were roasted fish and a bow of rice. "Yum! Thank you" she chirped taking her food. Kaede nodded but still seemed restless. "Art thou alright child?" she asked in a quiet concerned voice. "Ye seem troubled"

"Ahhh…" Kagome hesitated, should she tell the truth of what she was sensing? Maybe not…Maybe she was just being superstitious like her grandfather. She mentally groaned just to think she picked up more of the old man's traits than was needed. "N-no! I-I'm just anxious to go home" said but then added quickly. "Because I gotta lot of schoolwork to make up!" she placed on a big smile, a big phony.

Kaede didn't seem too convinced but nodded and resumed her place. "Eat" she announced and then began to eat. Everyone followed pursuit, or so it seemed. Kagome continued to stuff her face until she felt an unyielding pair of eyes staring at her. She gulped down her mouth full and looked up to come into eye to eye contact will gold. _'InuYasha?'_ she thought. The hanyou sat perfectly still, the food in fort of him remained untouched. He stared at her intensely. She knew that look, after the meal she had some explaining to do…

--------------------------------------

InuYasha crossed his arms. "Okay Kagome what's wrong with ya?" he asked bluntly. After they had finished eating the afternoon meal InuYasha dragged Kagome outside into the open meadow right in front of the Forest of InuYasha to have some privacy.

"Whatever do you mean InuYasha?" Kagome said, looking innocent.

The hanyou snorted. "Don't play dumb with me! Something's bothering you!"

"It's nothing, I just need to get home for a few days" Kagome sighed. "Come get me in three days okay?" she tried to walk past InuYasha but he pushed her back. InuYasha looked enraged; His fluffy dog ears twitching in displeasure. "Oi! I agreed only to two days! Where did three come from?!" He shouted.

"Look I really need to relax okay" Kagome said tiredly. "Later InuYasha" She moved from around her friend again but InuYasha grabbed her wrist and swung her around to face him. His composure softened. "Look Kagome, are you sick? I have been trying to keep you well…are you angry with me?" he said quickly in an anxious tone.

"No I just feel the need to return to my own time for now…that's all…"

InuYasha's eye twitched. At this rate it would be a new day before he got any answers out of her. "Kagome!" he howled in exasperation. "What's your problem!? You've been acting weird ever since you fainted! Now you're scared of your own shadow!"

Kagome sighed. Who knew InuYasha could be so observant…"Fine InuYasha. The Truth is that I just feel like something's going to happen and it has something to deal with me. So to prevent you and the others from getting hurt I'm leaving for a little while, okay?"

"We can take care of ourselves!"

"I didn't say you guys couldn't!"

"Then—" InuYasha turned away so she couldn't see his face. His dog ears flattened. "Then…you feel like_ I_ can't protect you from what's coming?"

Kagome felt her heart wrench. She didn't mean to bruise his pride. "No! I do not doubt you capable of keeping me safe, you do a great job on the daily basics" she encouraged with a small smile.

InuYasha ears perked up a little bit but still remained low. He sighed angrily. "Then why are you _still_ leaving?"

"Because I got homework to do since you threw into the fire!" she glared at him heatedly recalling the incident, causing InuYasha to cringe back in fear. "And I just need some down time, later! See yah in three days"

"Two days or there'll be hell to pay!" he threatened jumping in her way. Kagome gripped her fist as she released an animalistic growl. Her head was pounding like it was going to burst any second and InuYasha's attitude was not helping.

"I swear InuYasha if you don't stop I'll place two rosaries on your neck!"

InuYasha looked scared for the moment before he snapped, "Stop lying you don't have another one!"

A smile savage smiled creped on Kagome's lips. "I had Kaede make another since I have to sit you at least five times a day. In fact I'll go get it right now!" Kagome yelled. She turned on her heel and marched back toward the village. InuYasha's eyes went wide…she meant it! "Hey wait wench, stop! I'm not going to wear two of those things—"

"SIT BOY!"

InuYasha slammed into earth.

"SIT! SIT! SIT!!!!" Kagome bellowed over her shoulders. "Now be a good puppy and wait there till I get back!!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ChosenMibhar:** I don't know about you people but I love the sit commands! Sorry InuYasha…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No way in hell!" came InuYasha's muffled yell from the ground. At the moment he was too weak to pick himself up. A distance away a bush rattled; up popped the heads of a monk, a demon slayer, a kitsune and a youkai neko.

"Man, he's really baka" Miroku sighed under his breath.

"Very" Sango agreed shaking her head.

"I knew that all along" Shippo said proudly.

Kirara meowed softly.

"It's true though" Sango reflected thoughtfully. "I've noticed that Kagome-chan has been rather nervous lately…" she broke off. "Ever since…"

"Yes, Ever since that powerful spell was casted on her that caused her temporary fatigue" Miroku finished.

"Do you think she should return to her time? What happens if it's nothing at all?" Sango whispered quietly. She cared about her friend's safety true enough, but each time Kagome left to return to her own time it felt like she was losing a sister.

"For caution" Miroku advised. "Until we can figure out what powerful force was used against her some days ago…" He let his arms fall limp at his sides. He sighed. "Surely I don't understand InuYasha. He loves Kagome, anyone can see that, but he continues to make stupid moves that cause her to be angry and he knows it angers her so why does he do it?" He pondered out loud.

Sango's eye twitched as she felt a hand massage her rear. "If _you_ know that rubbing my ass every chance you get makes me angry why do you do it, you hentai!?" She slapped Miroku causing a red hand print to appear across his face. Shippo and Kirara sweat dropped.

"Shesesh Miroku! You're no better than InuYasha!" Shippo sighed in disgust. Kirara shook her furry head in dismay. Miroku smiled sheepishly while nursing his throbbing cheek. "Well my dear Shippo, old habits are hard to die!"

Sango suddenly slapped Miroku on the shoulder. "Now Sango my dear what was that for!?" Miroku asked hotly, now nursing a bruised shoulder that in his opinion he didn't do anything to deserve it.

"Hush!" Sango said sternly. "Don't you hear? Someone is coming!"

As soon as the words left Sango's lips soft footsteps were coming their way. Out of the forest came a man in black armor, silver hair and a large boa. "Sesshomaru?" asked Miroku silently. At his side was a female version of InuYasha. Instead her furry dog ears where gold and her eyes silver.

Kirara blinked and meowed. _'And who is she?'_

"Sesshomaru is traveling with a hayou!?" Shippo managed to gape out. "Is the world going to end today?"

"Shhhhhhhhh!"

Sesshomaru stopped right in front of where Kagome almost buried InuYasha by her sit attacks. InuYasha was just able to get up and came into Eye to Eye with his elder brother.

"How pathetic of you InuYasha" Sesshomaru said looking down on his younger brother with hard eyes. "Letting a mortal girl treat you as a common dog" A small smirk came on his thin lips. "I suppose her treatment of you is deserved for a hanyou such as yourself"

InuYasha rose from the ground, ignoring the pain in his joins. "Shut up! What do you want, Sesshomaru!?"

"The miko, where is she? She was just here. Not only can I smell her, I heard her" Sesshomaru wanted to say he could hear her annoying voice a mile away.

"…What …You mean Kagome?" InuYasha asked.

"If that's the slut's name" Sesshomaru replied shortly.

The hanyou's countenance was suddenly filled with rage. "Don't you dare call Kagome a slut you bastard!" InuYasha screamed. He then charged blindly at his brother in rage. "She's a virgin! You will not smear her name!"

Sesshomaru unsheathed his sword just in time. Their swords clashed. "She wears the clothes of a harlot, I'm surprised you have yet to bed her" Sesshomaru stated.

"Not now" InuYasha admitted in a gruff voice. "Not until you and Naraku are in hell, then she'll be my mate!" InuYasha then used all his strength and shoved Sesshomaru back. As Sesshomaru landed, something shiny on his neck had caught InuYasha's eye. He observed closely and then smirked. "You yap about me having beads of submission? Well how did those babies got around _your_ neck?"

Sesshomaru frowned. "Submission?" he questioned softly.

InuYasha released a chuckle. "Why would you place those things on your neck in the first place?! Now who's the stupid one?" he taunted. InuYasha looked behind his elder brother to see a crowing figure. "By the way, Hiya Taji, It's been a century! It looks like Sesshomaru has threatened you into his service again, eh?"

A growl erupted from the Dai-youkai's throat as he glanced menacingly at Taji. "Is this true, Taji? Have you deceived this Sesshomaru" he said softly but it held hidden danger. Taji gulped as she flinched. "S-Sesshomaru-sama I-I-I-I wouldn't dream of doing such a under handed thing, especially to you"

InuYasha snorted. "Yeah right! I bet if you got too far out of control Sesshomaru she would have you eating dirt!"

Taji cringed back. _'Insolent InuYasha!'_ she thought bitterly. True she gave him the necklace to help channel her spiritual powers in order to find out what curse Yuriko-sama placed on him but also for her protection… but the submission spell was useless after all, it required meditation of which she had no time to do.

Sesshomaru's glare deepened as he pulled off the necklace and flung them away from himself. "I will deal with you later" he threatened her. He then turned back toward his half-brother.

"Now where is the miko?'

"If you want her, you have to come threw me!" InuYasha shouted as he positioned himself.

"As you wish;_ Meidou Zangetsuha!"_

"_Backlash wave!"_

--------------------------------------

"Kaede!" yelled Kagome as she stomped into the old miko's house. Kaede was stewing some herbs over the fire. She lifted her head, surprised. "What is it child?"

"Remember the replacement rosary I asked you to make for InuYasha, are they're ready?"

Kaede nodded. "Yes"

'_Oh InuYasha's foolishness must have really angered Kagome for her to request them so soon'_ Kaede thought as she got the necklace. _'I'm just glad I made them as soon as I did'_

"Here you are, my dear" The old miko said as she handed the necklace to Kagome. "Thanks!" the young miko chirped before sadistic smirk crossed her usually angelic face. "That dog is going to pay!"

Old Kaede saw this and took a few wise steps back. "Alright. Take it easy Kagome; InuYasha is a Hanyou after all, restrain on giving too many commands!" she warned gravely. _'Or lest he probably die'_

"I will!" Kagome said rushing out of the house. "Thanks again!"

Kagome muttered under her breath all the things she would do to InuYasha with the new rosary. Suddenly see looked up to see energies evaporating in the sky. She felt like an ice cube had just fallen into her stomach as she sensed a powerful demonic aura. She picked up the pace and ran up the hill to find someone completely unexpected.

Kagome gasped. "S-Sesshomaru?"

"Ah, miko"

Kagome flinched. The way Sesshomaru was looking at her made her uneasy.

"What do you want with Kagome?" yelled Sango. She jumped in front of her friend. She had just changed into her demon slayer outfit. Miroku joined her, along with Shippo and a transformed Kirara.

"You all dare to oppose me?" Sesshomaru asked coolly.

"I don't know your reason behind this attack but you will not hurt Kagome-sama. Not while we have strength to stop you" Miroku said, his fist clenching tighter on his staff tighter.

A distance away laid a broken InuYasha and a deformed Tenssaiga. Kagome gasped in horror, the beads of Submission falling from her hand. "InuYasha!" she screamed. She ran pass the protection of her friends and ran to InuYasha. "InuYasha! InuYasha! Please wake up!" begged in a heart wrenching voice. With tears in her eyes she looked up at Sesshomaru. "Why did you do this to InuYasha!?" Kagome screamed, hugging onto her fallen friend.

"He was simply in my way to you" He replied coldly. He raised his sword. "Hold still miko, and make this painless as possible"

Taji's mouth gaped open in disbelief. "S-Sesshomaru-sama!! What are you doing, she's needs to be alive so we can figure out the spell!!!"

Kagome didn't know what they were taking about but she used the little distraction to run. She clumsily rose to her feet and ran back to her friends. On the way she spotted the beads of submission and scoped them up and placed them into her skirt's pocket.

"Kagome run! Go back to your time! Hurry!" Sango whispered to her friend urgently. Kagome thanked her and took off into InuYasha's forest. Sesshomaru snorted angrily as he watched Kagome flee. "Your fleeing is futile, miko. _Dragon Strike_!" he yelled. Before Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippo could react the blast hit knocking them against the tree trunks of the forest. Sesshomaru sheathed his sword as he looked at their fallen forms.

'_Damn'_ he though sheathing his weapon. The miko's friends weren't dead, just unconscious. He was so wrapped up in getting to the girl that it broke his concentration! A small smirk came over Sesshomaru's lips as he looked over their still bodies. What possibly could keep him from killing them now? But they didn't matter, the miko did. He stepped over their still forms and went into the forest after Kagome.

-TBC

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chosen Mibhar: **Man I hope I got this chapter right. Since I deleted the story earlier without saving the chapters on my previous laptop I had to retype these chapters from memory. My old lap by the way is actually working again thanks to my old man. He ordered a motherboard from e-bay and installed it himself! He's a genius handy-man isn't he?

I resubmitted chapter 2 because I forgot the scene at the hot springs.

Happy Thanksgiving! Thank you for those who reviewed, it's very encouraging!

P.S.— In my story Sesshomaru still uses the Tenseiga as a weapon but presently in the manga when Sesshomaru regenerated his flesh; the sword Bakusaiga appeared in his left hand. It's a stronger weapon than Tensaiga and it was formed from his own daiyokai power. So guess what people—he's now even stronger than his dead father, Inu no Taisho! Run in fear!

-


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter four:_ How to royally piss off Sesshomaru

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome panted as she ran threw the forest of InuYasha. For some strange reason she had trouble getting enough breath to run. Suddenly she was running so blindly she tripped on a gnarled tree root. At the same time she saw a flash of silver rush just above her head.

On the ground she was dazed and sore from the fall, but nothing else. Suddenly a lock of hair fell from her shoulders. She gasped in realization; completely horrified how close Sesshomaru came to ending her life. She got up and continued to run as he was just able to walk threw the trees.

"Hnnn" Sesshomaru hummed gazing down at the black hair he cut. _'Pity, missed by a millimeter.'_

Sesshomaru then heard hurried feet coming behind him coming from behind him. "Taji"

"Y-Yes Sesshomaru-sama?" Taji responded, slightly out of breath. She was just able to catch up to Sesshomaru.

"Gather the lock of hair on the ground and figure out the spell"

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama!" Taji said as she picked up the hair. "Remember Sesshomaru-sama; spare the woman's life until I know we need nothing else from her"

"Hurry then or I shall take yours instead" Sesshomaru threatened as he went in the direction of Kagome's scent. Taji gulped she sat down on the ground. Meditating was going to harder just to know your life was in the hands of an aristocratic assassin.

--------------------

InuYasha jerked awake in pain. This head felt like a cracked egg shell! He was experiencing one of the worst pains he ever felt in his life. He released a moan. "Do not try to get up" advised a familiar voice. A wet cloth was placed on his forehead.

InuYasha fluttered his eyes. The first thing he saw was the wrinkled face of the old miko. "…Kaede…?"

"Good I suppose your memory is intact" she commented. The way his head pounded, InuYasha wasn't sure about that. "How can I forget an old hen like you?" He commented and then turned his head to look at his surroundings. He gasped. On straw mats next to him were Sango and Miroku.

"Miroku, Sango!" InuYasha yelled propping himself up on his elbows. He then saw kirara and Shippo in the same predicament. "Are they—"

"Yes, they are all fine, just unconscious. Your elder brother's attack missed them but the blast threw them quite a distance" Kaede explained glancing over at the fallen comradeship.

InuYasha gasped, everything was coming back to him. "Sesshomaru, that son of a bitch!" he yelled remembering he was ambushed but then he paused remembering the reason why he was out there in the open meadow in the first place. "Kagome! Where is she?!" he demanded getting up despite the pain. "Did she return to her time safely?!"

"I do not know InuYasha. When I finally arrived with some of the men from the village I found you all unconscious and these beads of submission but no Kagome" Kaede said. She then held up a scarlet beaded necklace with ivory. InuYasha remembered them. That wench had threatened him with those before Sesshomaru came. But there were two. Sesshomaru had one on but he threw it away after he discovered Taji's could control him…

InuYasha snatched the necklace from Kaede's hands and began to sniff it. As he was observing it, the scent of its owner came to him. A faded scent of a person he did not know but the two other scents where powerful and familiar: The old Kaede and the intoxicating aroma of Kagome.

InuYasha's ears twitched in realization as he get took another sniff. Kagome's scent was the strongest on this item meaning she had it last…That means…

"Damn it!" InuYasha cursed out loud as he stuffed the necklace in his robes. He then hurriedly grabbed his Tenssaiga from the corner of the hut.

"What is at mist?" Kaede asked bracing herself for the worst.

"It's the rosary! Kagome, the idiot! She picked up the wrong one!"

----------------

Meanwhile Sesshomaru's pack had just arrived at the forest of InuYasha. Jaken, Kohaku and Rin were riding on Ah-Un.

"Oh, it's the orchard tree!" Rin shouted suddenly. "Is that what you spied?" She pointed her finger to one of the tallest trees in the forest. Kohaku groaned. "Are you the Mistress of Games or something?" he asked.

Rin laughed. "No! But I am pretty good!" They were currently playing a game called 'I spy' to pass the time. "My turn!" she giggled. "Okay my turn! I spy—ah! A pretty demon!" she exclaimed. Everyone turned their heads downward to look in the forest. Below them sat Taji in deep mediation.

"Ho-oh!" Jaken exclaimed excitedly. "You spotted the witch Taji! Well done Rin! Sesshomaru-sama must be here too!

Rin beamed. It was rare to get compliments instead of curses from Jaken.

The little imp jabbed the dragon-horse with the staff of two heads. "Land right here Ah-Un, now!" he shrieked. The dragon-horse moaned in displeasure but obeyed.

Taji looked up to see the group approaching her on foot after landing. She sniffed. Sesshomaru's scent on them was faint, but noticeable. "Oh, you're Sesshomaru's pack"

"Hai, hello" Rin greeted politely as she bowed her head.

"Be quiet Rin!" Jaken snapped and then turned his attention to Taji. "Now, do you have what is required of you to serve Sesshomaru-sama?" Jaken questioned, peering at her.

Taji's eyebrow twitched visibly. How could Sesshomaru keep something so annoying around? "Hai" she answered.

"Now you have no excuse to figure out the dreadful spell Yuriko placed on my master! You better do it right hanyou or there will be consequences!" he threatened.

"You know what Jaken I like a dish called fey soup. Its main ingredient is_ imp_ and lizard meat. So don't tempt me; I haven't eaten in 3 days" Taji replied calmly.

Jaken squawked and took a few wise steps back.

Taji then closed her eyes and continued her mediation. She chanted under her breath as the yin/yang pendant and the pieces of Sesshomaru's and Kagome hair began to glow. It pulsed several times then faded away. Instantly Taji's snapped open in shock.

"T-this can't be!" she stuttered. "H-how is this e-even possible?!!!" she yelled. "Not in all my years have I seen something so extraordinary! Oh Kami! Sesshomaru is going to _kill_ Yuriko!" Taji immediately stood up and ran as fast as she could in the direction Sesshomaru went. "Sesshomaru-sama!!!!!!!" Taji bellowed as she ran.

"Silly hanyou, get back here! Rin stay here! Hanyou! What has Yuriko done to Sesshomaru-sama?!" Jaken yelled running after Taji. Rin took Kohaku's hand and lead him over to Ah-Un's back. She jumped on first and then helped Kohaku up. "Hurry Ah-Un to Sesshomaru-sama!" she yelled.

The lighting Dragon moaned and hurried in the same direction. "But didn't Jaken just tell us to stay here?" Kohaku reasoned.

"My Lord may be in danger Kohaku, I must go!" Rin said determined. "If nothing else, just to be by his side"

Kohaku wanted to ask badly, _'and what can you do about it?'_ but he knew she had a strong heart. Maybe she could help somehow…

'_Please, please be alright my lord'_ Rin begged mentally. Kohaku held her hand. "It'll be alright Rin-chan, you'll see" he encouraged though he didn't know how or what was the problem.

Rin smiled brightly. "Arigato Kohaku!"

-------------------

'_Get to the well its salvation, get to the well its salvation, get to the well its salvation!!!!'_ was all her mind kept screaming. Kagome ran so fast, everything was a blur that was until she ran into a brick wall that seemed to materialize right in front of her. She fell to ground. Releasing a gasp of surprise and pain, she looked up to see her worst nightmare; Sesshomaru.

"Hello miko" Sesshomaru said soullessly. Kagome gulped backing away on her palms. Seeing her cower in fear made the ice prince smirk. "Why fear me miko? I will not kill you…yet"

'_Yet__?!'_ Kagome's mind screamed. _'That means he __**is**__ planning to kill me!'_

"What did I do to deserve this?" Kagome muttered under her breath as she rose to her feet rubbing her sore backside.

"It was not of your doing of why you must be terminated" Sesshomaru answered.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Then why are you putting me and my friends through Hell?!" she demanded, at once forgetting her fear and who she was talking to. "Why are you going to kill me?!"

"Because of a curse you are entangled in my life miko and you shall have no part in it"

It seemed to Kagome that Sesshomaru had finally lost his marbles. She didn't want to die but what could she— her eyes widen. She remembered grabbing the new rosary meant for InuYasha before she ran off. _'That's it!'_ her mind cheered. Her hand patted her skirt's pocket. If she could somehow get the necklace on Sesshomaru's neck she may live to tell about it!

'_I just need to get close enough and I'll throw it on him! It's a one in a zillion chance but at least it's a chance! I gotta distract him to get as close as I can!' _

"Oh please" she snorted taking a few steps forward. "Like I ever want to be a married to you!"

Sesshomaru sneered silently. "The feeling is neutral"

Kagome took another step. "What curse? How exactly did it weave me into your life?" She asked somewhat curious.

"A nymph has cursed us to be mates" Sesshomaru said flatly.

"W-What?!" Kagome yelled in disbelief.

"Exactly and this Sesshomaru does not plan to mix his seed with human vermin" Sesshomaru took a step toward Kagome.

'_Humph! He's one to talk; At least I'm not a mutt!' _Kagome snorted mentally. "Then why am I still breathing?"

"There's a second part to this curse. I'm doing a recreation of the spell in order to decipher the whole thing. I'm leaving you alive just long enough to see if I require anything else from you"

"Well since I'm going to die one way or another by your hand, I have one request" Kagome said suddenly. She took a step forward, standing directly in front of Sesshomaru; her face only a few inches apart from his.

Sesshomaru blinked. He had never been this close to the girl. For a human she was extremely well groomed and her scent was fragranced lightly with some sort of oil and vanilla bean, he guessed. It was appealing whatever it was; the lovely perfume certainly rivaled with the ladies in the courts! Even though she traveled with a poor comradeship, her family must be rich to afford such luxuries for her.

"What is it, miko?" he asked emotionlessly. He frowned slightly. Her scent also smelled familiar…somehow to a scent he recalled unconsciously many years ago.

"Forgive me but I always wanted to do—THIS!" Kagome stood on her tipping toes and locked lips with a shocked Sesshomaru. Her kiss was forced and passionate. Her lips soft as rose petals fitted perfectly on his. Before Sesshomaru's mind could react his instincts took over causing him to deepen the kiss.

The miko slacked off, her passion fading. She seemed taken aback by his returned affection but then she pushed back forcefully. She placed her arms around his neck. Instantly his hands enveloped her waist. He had kissed another female before but it was cold and plain… this kiss however electrified him so that he began to feel a certain tingle coming from an unspeakable place…

His eyes cracked open. To stare into deep brown eyes…they sparkled in surprise and relief. They were so beautiful…it was just like…

Suddenly the kiss broke, the miko backed away quickly and clumsily. Her face was a lovely shade of scarlet from the lack of oxygen and from embarrassment. It took Sesshomaru a few seconds to realize what had just happened. His eyes widen. The miko, the disgusting human girl had just kissed him, Sesshomaru-sama. He allowed a human girl to appease to his senses?! Sick! Most of all Sesshomaru was disgusted with himself. His father's wisdom back lashed on him yet again!

"_Sesshomaru, I know you seek to build your own empire one day and then plan to mate but son, the longer you live without mating the greater the desirer becomes even onto desperation. You are born with the need to spawn offspring to carry on your bloodline, remember that."_

'_Well I will not be this __desperate__!'_ Sesshomaru snarled mentally. His eyes beginning to bled crimson. He walked forward. His claws flexed. "You will perish here and now, for the disgraceful impudence you had done onto me!"

Kagome smirked; showing no fear at all. "I don't think so" she singed. "Check out your new necklace"

Sesshomaru hauled in his path looked down at his chest. The rosary was on his neck. He released a rare savage growl. His brother's bitch actually had tricked him. The kiss was nothing but a distraction and he fell for it blindly!

Kagome placed her hands on her hips as a smirk spreaded across her face. "Sesshomaru" she said. "Down!"

----------------

Sesshomaru visibly flinched. He had witnessed what happened to his brother at the beads of submission on several occasions. Just to think he and the hanyou will have even more in common made him even sicker. He closed his eyes; his muscles tensing, waiting for the pull to the ground. It never came. Sesshomaru blinked and looked back at Kagome.

The miko seemed also shocked but pulled herself together. "D-Down Sesshomaru!" she yelled. Nothing happened. She then became frantic. "Down! Down! Down! Down! Down!" she screamed pointing to the ground like a manic. Realizing the miko's spell did not work Sesshomaru smiled a terrible spine chilling grin. The miko began to shake uncontrollably. "Oh Kami…" she breathed, beginning to back up slowly. Why didn't the necklace work? She's been mediating the spell for days along with Kaede's assistance. Was she that lame of a miko?

Sesshomaru reached around his neck for the rosary and pulled it off with a simple yank. He dropped it on the ground and stepped on it as he slowly began to walk forward. The Miko gasped in horror to realize her only salvation was gone. Sesshomaru could smell the musty sweat collecting under her arm pits. He inhaled deeper, the smell of fear. His terrible grin threatened to slice off his face as his eyes bleed crimson. Kagome continued to back up until she was back to back with a tree, ironically the time tree. She slipped to her knees; there was no point in running. Sesshomaru would just end her life faster.

'_Life is so good with ten seconds left'_ she thought vainly.

"Get away from her you bastard! _Windscar_!!!"" bellowed a voice suddenly.

"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled in relief but then screamed when she realized the attack was heading right into her direction. There was no time to escape the blast. Suddenly a hand grabbed her arm promptly and swung her out of the way of the windscar. Kagome was still lying on the ground in shock as Sesshomaru evaded the blast and landed gracefully on his feet. His usually stoical face twisted with emotions of disbelief and repulsion. Kagome was shocked too, there was no way she could have survived…did Sesshomaru…?

"Kagome are you alright?!" InuYasha asked running over to Kagome who just numbly rose to her feet. She then broke out of her daze and huffed, remembering the person who was almost responsible for her untimely death.

"Sit boy!"

Immediately the hanyou slammed to the dirt. As soon as the spell wore off InuYasha pushed himself up from the ground. "What was that for wench?! I was trying to save you!!!" he yelled shaking his fist.

"Oh sure after you almost killed me!!!! InuYasha no baka! Pay attention! Are you really trying to rescue me or barbeque me?!"

Meanwhile Sesshomaru was in a psychological wreckage. His eyebrow twitched. Did he just impulsively save the very miko he was trying to kill?! "_Kaze no Kizu_!" Sesshomaru said wanting to make up for his moment of insanity and to also kill two birds with one stone.

"Talk later wench!" InuYasha yelled. He grabbed Kagome and threw her on his back and ran as fast as he could. They barely escaped the blast by inches. Its force had sent them both flying into the dirt. As Kagome got up she saw a beaded necklace on the ground. "Wait a minute, another rosary?" Kagome asked reaching to pick up the necklace. She recognized the red beads with ivory. Wait, these were the one! No wonder the beads around Sesshomaru's neck didn't work because it wasn't the right one! Kagome was so happy she could cry.

When InuYasha saw what she was reaching for he realized the beads fell out of his pocket and he used his gifted speed to snatch them away. "Oh no you don't!" InuYasha yelled pulling the beads out of Kagome's reach. "I'm not wearing two of those things!" he yelled remembering her threat earlier that day.

"No baka!" Kagome snapped, she leaned over and whispered. "It's for Sesshomaru. Maybe we can defeat him if only he was wearing these!"

"Will you have that little faith in me? I can beat up my brother any day of the week!" InuYasha snorted.

Kagome rolled her eyes; Males and their pride. But then InuYasha smirked. "…It would be nice to see Sesshomaru get sat…" He trailed off going into a day dream; his smirk increasing. He chuckled before he responded "Okay Kagome what we need to do?" he said. He gave the necklace back and crouched down for Kagome to climb on his back.

"Get into a close range and I can use my powers to entrap him in it!" She said while climbing on, and just in time too, Sesshomaru was coming near them. "But I need a few minutes of meditation to perform the spell."

"That's a little hard to do considering your on my back, one and two the energy fields that the Tenseiga is shooting off will most likely cook you" InuYasha pointed out. Kagome huffed. "You got a better idea then?" she questioned.

"No" the hanyou admitted. He then took off in the opposite direction. Kagome gasped looking back at Sesshomaru who seemed equally shocked but angry and offended at the hanyou's runaway. "Where are you going?" she asked in disbelief. When would InuYasha ever run from a fight especially a fight from his elderly brother?

"I'm giving us time" InuYasha answered. "Don't worry about that lame dog, he'll follow us!"

True enough Sesshomaru was using his super speed as he spoke. When InuYasha figured a distance that would at least give Kagome a little time he halted letting her off her back. As she was fiddling with the necklace he threw his robe of the fire rat over her shoulders before turning around to face his brother. He drew out the Tenssaiga and smirked. "Five minutes, say when" before he rushed out.

The brother's clashed their swords. After about several minutes of useless sword fighting, the two brothers leaned forward pressing their blades together, causing their faces to be only inches apart.

"Now you trade impetus for cowardice little brother?"

"Cant the fancy words Sesshomaru!"

"Don't blame me for your lack of comprehension" Sesshomaru said as he shoved InuYasha back. InuYasha landed on his feet but was thrown back to back with the ledge Kagome was mediating on. The Miko was startled from the impact and screamed down to InuYasha asking if he was okay, while unintentionally catching Sesshomaru's attention. As Kagome saw Sesshomaru coming toward them she felt her insides turn to jell-o but then something snapped within her.

'_**We**__ must survive!'_ her mind thundered._ 'I will die one day but it's not today and it's not going to be by Sesshomaru's hand!!" _

Her chocolate eyes flashed a violent pink. When Sesshomaru saw this he immediately stopped, a sudden emotion took him that haven't happened since he was a pup; fear. He knew her potential; this miko had the power to purify any demon; Naraku, Menomaru and even him Sesshomaru-sama…

InuYasha sensed a creepily pure force vibrating from Kagome. Instinctively he moved out of the way. Sesshomaru inhaled deeply. He could kill the wench if he acted quickly enough. He sheathed his sword and ran as swift as he could. He cracked knuckles as they were beginning to glow neon green with poison.

Kagome chanted under her breath as the necklace floated upward from Kagome's hand. It then flew off and placed itself on Sesshomaru's neck. Sesshomaru noticed but he was only three feet away. Just one slash and it would be rendered useless. Poison dripped from his nails as raised his hand for the strike.

Kagome showed no fear with her eyes still flashing pink. In a low dangerous voice she said slowly. "Sesshomaru, down!"

Instantly the Dai-youkai of the West Lands halted in his assault and was brought to his knees. He struggled to remain upright.

"Down!" Kagome shouted again.

At the second command, Sesshomaru's handsome face kissed the earth. "Down!" Kagome yelled for the third time. Again Sesshomaru slammed further into the soil. "You are a bad doggie! Down! Down! Down! Down! Down! Down! Down! Down! Down! Down! Down! Down! Down! Down! Down! Down! Down! Down! Down! Down! Down! Down! Down! Down! Down! Down! Down! Down! Down! Down! Down!!!!!!!"

After Kagome finished, she sanked to her knees patting; her eyes where once again chocolate. InuYasha, who had wisely stood off to the side came over to his brother's still form with a blank look on his face. Then it hit him. The hanyou smiled and then his smiled turned into an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

Kagome sighed rubbing her aching temple. Her headache from earlier that day was just getting worser by the minute. "Sit boy!" she said. Immediately InuYasha joined his brother in the dirt.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"You are giving me a headache with that all your laughing! Shesesh! Be quiet please InuYasha!"

"Stupid wench!"

"Si—"

"No! Okay I'll be quiet—!"

"You said I was a bad doggie?" asked a voice that sent chills down both InuYasha's and Kagome's spine. Sesshomaru gracefully rose from his grave pit with his hair covering his face. "Well heh, heh. I'm about to be a hellhound" Sesshomaru held his head up high revealing a most unpleasant smile; a smile of a demonic mad man. His eyes completely crimson, no pupils.

"Oh crap the sun!" InuYasha yelled. Kagome glanced to the west. The sun had settled and tonight was the night of the new moon. "Oh Kami…" Kagome breathed. As soon as the words left her lips InuYasha turned human. His silver hair turned black, his golden eyes to brown and his cute dog ears turned to round human ears. InuYasha swore as he sheathed his now useless Tenssaiga.

"Kagome, get to the well, it's your only hope, come on!" InuYasha yelled. He grabbed Kagome by the arm and they both ran to their only salvation, the well. Behind them a pink funnel cloud formed but they didn't dare to look back, they knew what it meant. Sesshomaru was transforming into his true form; a giant demonic dog with immense powers.

"There's the well!" Kagome exclaimed as they came into view of the bone eater's well. She laughed. "We're going to make it!"

"_Do not be so sure, miko"_ said a gruff voice that sounded like thunder from behind them. Suddenly a white energy streak passed overhead and settled over the well. _"I do not know the enchantment of this well but you shall never use it again!" _

Then the energy ball transformed into a mighty beast. He took his paw and struck the well, shattering it to bits. InuYasha and Kagome stopped dead in their tracks. Kagome's eyes filled with tears. "InuYasha!" she yelled clinging to him. InuYasha hugged Kagome back protectively and they couched down. There was nothing they could do.

The earth shook as the giant white dog was began to pace forward with poison green saliva dripping from his jaws. When it touched the ground, the vegetation withered bare. In his true form Sesshomaru grinned menacingly at them. _'When I am through' _he thought savagely._ 'The miko and the hanyou will beg for death!'_

_-_TBC…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chosen Mibhar:** I confess there's two different ways this chapter can be continued; Either humorously or drama or both, your pick…and again I apologize…I'm not deliberately leaving the chapters a cliff hanger each time—they just get too long and I have to slice it off at a certain time…

Reviews are welcome, I really did put 110 into this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it's been a few weeks but one word: Exams. I have to pass them or there's hell to pay. All of my finals are on Wednesday, December 12th. I was able to finish this chapter though, enjoy!

Sorry, Callie-yue Lost dreams. The update was a day off.

Chapter five: The second part to Yuriko's spell

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The earth continued to tremble as a giant white dog continued stride toward the two cowering humans. With each step he took it was like a drum beat of doom. Kagome trembled in InuYasha's grip as she buried her face further into his chest. InuYasha wasn't shaking but he was sweating. Protectively he squeezed Kagome closer to his torso.

"… …Kagome…"

"InuYasha…?"

"I… …I failed to protect you; like I failed to save Kikyo I failed you too…" He frame shook as he held her tighter. "Damn it! I'm sorry, so sorry—"

Kagome looked into InuYasha's face. His eyes where clenched shut. "No…InuYasha you didn't fail me—I failed you…"

"No Kagome I—"

InuYasha was cut off when Kagome unexpectedly kissed him on the lips. She pulled back quickly. InuYasha's eyes were as wide as saucers and his face was a tinge of pink. Kagome felt her cheeks turn several shades of scarlet as she said quickly. "I love you, InuYasha. I know I can never replace Kikyo but I hope you can still accept my feelings"

InuYasha swallowed thickly. "…Y-You're right…even as her reincarnation you can never be her, you're right…" InuYasha stated thinly as he turned his face away from Kagome. Kagome felt her heart clench like a fist. In the face of death, she was rejected by her crush. She lowered her head as she felt her throat tighten. She blinked back the tears.

Suddenly a gentle hand lifted her chin. Her eyes came in contact with wet brown eyes. "You didn't let me finish silly…" InuYasha said with a soft smile. "You can never be Kikyo because you are your own person, KA-GO-ME, and I love you just the way you are. Sorry for not having the balls to tell you sooner…"

InuYasha moved forward and crushed their lips together. After a brief moment of pleasure, InuYasha broke the kiss. "I just hope you love me as a half-breed." Kagome threw her arms around him and embraced him into a tight hug. "Forever… Just the way you are" Kagome whispered into InuYasha's hair.

Sesshomaru growled at the sight. They dare to ignore his presence and pronoun their pathetic love in the middle of his vengeance: How _dare_ them. He didn't know whatever to be disgusted, furious or jealous or all three. How dare that bastard half-breed kiss the miko; she belonged to him to do as he pleased. Sesshomaru twitched: What did he just thought?!

As Sesshomaru advanced on the couple, the rosary jingled on his fury neck with every step he took. Kagome gasped in realization when she caught that. Sesshomaru grew hundreds times his humanoid body mass and the submission beads grew with him.

"Hey wait a minute!" Kagome stood up.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" InuYasha continued to cling to her arm as he got up also. Running around like frighten farm animals would only get them killed faster.

Kagome looked at InuYasha with a mischievous glint in her eye. "If the rosary worked when Sesshomaru was in his human form, there's no reason why it shouldn't work now, right…?" she reasoned out loud. InuYasha didn't notice the way Kagome was looking at him, instead he answered, "How the hell should I know—"

"Sit boy!"

Immediately InuYasha slammed into the ground. "Ow… you know how much that hurts while I'm human, you idiot?!" grumbled InuYasha as he sat up when the spell wore off. "It's like ten sit attacks in one command!"

"GREAT!!!! Yes! Yes! YES! Thank you Kami!!!!!" Kagome yelled as she began to dance around in exult. InuYasha gaped at her in disbelief. "You think that's great?!" he shrieked. He felt his spine pop as he rose to his feet. Kagome always had a strange way of looking at things but this was just sadistic.

Kagome sobered a little when she heard InuYasha's dismay. "Yes and no. Normally I don't 'S—I—T' you when your human but I had to test your rosary, sorry InuYasha. Now I know that even after you transformed, your rosary still works and that means it's the same for Sesshomaru!" Kagome explained excitedly.

"Then use it on that overgrown mutt; I'm not your damn your guinea pig!"

Sesshomaru did not share their enthusiasm. Having supreme hearing he heard every word. He barked at InuYasha and Kagome and bared his teeth menacingly. He pounced into the air hoping to crush both of them in one strike.

"DOWN BOY!" Kagome screamed to the top of her lungs.

Abruptly he halted in mid air and the rosary slammed him face down to the ground. Kagome and InuYasha fell as the earth shook violently causing an earthquake that could be felt for miles. The couple remained on the ground winded as they gasped for breath. Sesshomaru had yet to move an inch from the ground.

"Is it over now?" Kagome asked.

"I don't think so Kago—"

Before InuYasha could finish, the ground vibrated as Sesshomaru sat up. He roared furiously and sprinted at them again.

"DOWN BOY!"

Sesshomaru fell to the ground again but he crawled savagely on his belly with his jaws snapping.

"OH SH—DOWN!" Kagome screamed as she narrowly missed becoming mince meat. She and InuYasha tried to run again but Sesshomaru was still snapping at their heels.

"DOWN! DOWN! DOWN! DOWN! DOWN! DOWN! DOWN! DOWN! DOWN!!!!!!!!"

Sesshomaru ran grooves in the forest floor and even skidded into tree trunks as he blindly fought to keep moving despite the constant commands. InuYasha gathered Kagome on his back and ran in the direction of Kaede's village. When Kagome realized where InuYasha was going she stopped him.

"No InuYasha! We can't leave this forest until Sesshomaru is subdued! He can really hurt someone like this!"

"Damn that mutt!" InuYasha cursed as he and Kagome narrowly missed being crushed by Sesshomaru's paw. "This is low, even for you Sesshomaru!"

"SESSHOMARU, DOWN! DOWN! DOWN—AIEEE!"

They were barely able to miss getting hit by falling trees that were knocked over by Sesshomaru when he ran into them.

"DOWN DAMNIT!"

This patterned continued through out the evening and into the night.

-----------------------

Taji lost her balance as she fell to the ground when the earth trembled. Her nose twitched as she sniffed the air. Sesshomaru's scent was incredibly strong and his demonic aura was pumping throughout the entire forest…he wouldn't…second thought knowing Sesshomaru—he would. She rose to her feet with new determination. She had to get to him now if the poor mortal girl was to see another day, but suddenly her eyes when hollow and her whole body when limp.

_'__This shell has severed me well__'_

Jaken came scurrying out of the brush. He was finally able to catch up with Taji since she halted. He was running so blindly that ran into the back of Taji's pant leg. He fell back on his backside. "Argh!" he growled as he rubbed his bruised face. "Why did you stop you idiot, hanyou?!"

Taji glanced over her shoulder coldly. "Be silent you silly conceited pest" she hissed and then walked forward. "Wait here"

Jaken gaped after a few seconds before he decided to scamper after Taji. "Now see here you—Arghhhhh!!!" Jaken walked into an invisible spiritually charged barrier. After being electrocuted the toad flew off and landed a few feet away. His garments were sizzling and his left leg twitched pathetically. The rest of Sesshomaru's pack had just come into the clearing when they saw the imp being electrified.

"Master Jaken!" Rin exclaimed as she slid off the dragon horse's back. Ah-Un snickered in laughter as they watched the girl knelled over to the twitching toad. "Are you alright?!"

Taji watched them from a distance. She was only five feet away and they couldn't see or sense her. Taji sighed under her breath. "If only I made the barrier a little bit stronger, then I would've had barbequed imp legs, oh well" She shrugged then continued in the direction of the quakes.

-------------------------------

A few hours before day break, Sesshomaru paused briefly in assault as he sat on the ground. The great dog looked not so great. His white fur was tarnished and soiled with the forest grunge. His tongue hung out almost comically as he panted greedily for breath and blood flowed freely from the wounds on his face because of all the 'down' attacks.

InuYasha and Kagome fell on their knees panting as well. They were exhausted. Both of them had been running back and forth threw the forest all night trying to avoid being crushed by a hundred foot tall dog.

InuYasha shook his fist weakly. "Enough of this Sesshomaru! Just leave us alone damn it before Kagome 'down' to hell!" he managed to threaten between gasping breaths.

The Dai-youkai eyed them with such deep hatred and anger it made InuYasha's hair stand up on the back of his neck. Almost shakily, Sesshomaru rose to his feet. Kagome released a cry of anguish. "He's getting back up again?! Oh Kami does he ever stop!?" she said hoarsely. She was beginning to lose her voice from screaming 'down' all night.

Sesshomaru stood up on wobbling legs. Suddenly his crimson eyes rolled back into his head and finally the majestic dog collapsed. Several trees went down with him as his body mass crushed to the forest floor. When the dust cleared, Sesshomaru was lying unconscious on a heap of forest debris.

InuYasha stared blankly. "…I think you killed him…good job Kagome!"

"I-I didn't mean to kill him…" Kagome said as a few tears leaked from her eyes. InuYasha was taken aback by her reaction. He then shouted, "Idiot, why are you crying? He wouldn't be crying over our corpses!"

Kagome knew what InuYasha said was true but something inside of her was crying out for Sesshomaru's pain and she in turn animated the influence. Kagome then did the unthinkable; she hugged the dog's snout. InuYasha nearly gagged.

"Sess—Sesshomaru-sama?" asked a flabbergasted voice.

Kagome and InuYasha looked up to see Taji gaping like a gold fish a few feet away from them. InuYasha growled softly as he moved in front of Kagome. "What do you want Taji?"

Taji took a double glance at InuYasha. "So the night of the new moon is your human night" she stated the absent-mindedly as she tapped her lip.

InuYasha growled again. "Tell anyone you old witch and I'll—"

Taji rolled her eyes as she cut InuYasha off in mid-sentence. "Oh please I live in a 20 mile radius swamp. Who am I going to tell?" She walked over to them. "I won't harm you or Kagome. Sesshomaru had me in his pay by force."

Taji lifted one the Dai-youkai's eye lid. "My, my…I haven't seen Sesshomaru-sama laid out like this since he tried take on a pack of youkai beavers on his own when he was a pup" she stated in awe as she lowered Sesshomaru's eyelid.

"Shoot! You mean he ain't dead!?" InuYasha said bitterly. If he was in his demon form he would have been able to smell death but by being human it was harder to tell. Taji shook her head and then glanced over at Kagome with a smirk. "Well done human for putting this big boy down."

"Will everyone stop saying that!" Kagome bellowed angrily. "I didn't mean to hurt Sesshomaru this bad, I just didn't want him to kill me and InuYasha!"

InuYasha and Taji looked at Kagome as if she had grown two heads. Taji then shrugged. "It matters not to me…" She then pulled out a thin knife out of her kimono. "…I'll finish him off then"

Something inside Kagome snapped. Her hands heated up with spiritual energy and she placed her hands on the dark miko. Taji screamed as she landed a few feet away from Sesshomaru.

"Don't you _dare_ harm him!" Kagome said in chilling voice. InuYasha stood off to the side in wonderment and shock. Why was _his_ Kagome defending Sesshomaru? Taji rose slowly from the ground. Her clothes where still sizzling. "Hmmm" she hummed in thought. "So you know the truth…"

InuYasha looked confused but Kagome knew what Taji was talking about.

"… …Yes"

"And you know why Sesshomaru-sama tried to kill you?"

"…Umm…" Kagome suddenly felt embarrassed. In the corner of her eye she saw InuYasha's suspicious face as he glanced back and forth between her and Taji. "…yes."

The dark miko snorted. "Then why are you showing loyalty toward him Kagome? To the very demon who tried to kill you? In my opinion he deserves to die" she stated coldly.

Kagome swallowed and clenched her fist. "I-I don't know…" She lowered her head. "…but I do know this: Sesshomaru deserves a lot of things but doesn't deserve to die this way! If you try to kill him again—in this state— I'll completely purify you, got that?"Kagome demanded.

Taji was stunned into complete silence. Kagome gasped silently. She just noticed how hollow Taji's eyes looked. It looked like the woman had fainted on her feet but yet she was still able to communicate? Something wasn't right… it was as if Taji was being controlled by another presence…

Suddenly Taji's ears twitched involuntary. She broke her eye contact with Kagome and looked down at Sesshomaru. "How nice of you to join us, Sesshomaru-sama; tell me, did you have a nice nap or did you enjoy eavesdropping?"

A low growled rumbled from the dog's chest. Kagome froze. Did Sesshomaru hear everything? Sesshomaru glared at the trio through silted crimson eyes. Suddenly the giant dog turned into a shimmering ball of energy and shrunk back into its humanoid form.

Kagome leaned over Sesshomaru fatigued form. The only time when she had only seen him this bad before was when he had endured Souuga's dragon twister with the help of his blade Tenseiga. Kagome surprised herself as she leaned forward to touch Sesshomaru's battered face.

"Sesshomaru are you—"

Sesshomaru glared at her and then slapped her hand away coldly. "Away woman!" he snapped. "This Sesshomaru does not need assistance, especially yours."

Kagome huffed. "Down boy! You are just as stubborn as InuYasha! Argh! It must run in the gene pool!"

Immediately Sesshomaru slammed back down into the soil. "Insolent wench!" he stormed when he was able to lift his head. "Hmph!" Kagome snorted as she crossed her arms. She stuck her nose in the air in childish defiance. "If you weren't such a black-hearted pompous I wouldn't have to_ 'd__—__o—w—n' _you" she spelled angrily.

InuYasha burst out laughing while Taji stiffed a laugh. Sesshomaru glared at his half brother and the dark miko. "You have betrayed this Sesshomaru, Taji" he declared as he rose gracefully.

"Oh I was just testing Kagome's loyalty to you Sesshomaru-sama. She passed with flying colors!"

She stared at Sesshomaru's expressionless face for a moment before she began to laugh hysterically. "This is priceless!" she managed to gasp threw the laughter. Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow wondering if Taji had finally cracked while InuYasha and Kagome pondered the same.

"Ha! You are shocked! Good! You should be!"

"Enough" Sesshomaru ordered. Then he noticed. _'Wait! Taji's scent __has changed__!'_he thought. Now he understood. Taji smiled pleasantly at him as if she heard his thoughts. "Yup I have released my aura barrier. You recognize now me, all mighty _Sesshy_-sama?"

"Yuriko"

"Bingo!" the woman cheered. She clapped her hands two times. A water twister formed around Taji. When the storm cleared, pink petals showered to the ground around a dazzling woman in jade and burgundy robes.

"Whew! It's nice to be back in the flesh! So how was my masquerade? Wasn't it awesome? I totally fooled you! You! Mr. Big, bad, Know-it-all! Ha, ha!" She began to dance around. "InuTaisho would roll over in his grave if he could see this!"

InuYasha gaped for a second but then shouted out. "Now who the heck are you and what did you do with Taji?!"

He really didn't care much for his distant cousin but if she be could be taken down so easily by this airhead of a woman; she was obviously a threat to him too. Yuriko stopped dancing and faced InuYasha.

"Oh, Taji…? Awww! It's so nice to know you care for your cousin!"

InuYasha snorted. "The hell I don't"

The woman ignored him as she continued. "Don't worry about her InuYasha. I knew Sesshy would visit Taji for answers because of her spiritual insight. So I simply beat him to her. I manipulated her conscience unknown to her, and used her to lead on Sesshy-sama to meet his soul mate. "

Yuriko saw the looks she was getting. "But she's fine" she reassured, waving her hands to emphasis. "See for yourself"

Yuriko held up a crystal pendant she had around her neck. Inside the crystal was a miniature Taji franticly scratching the walls from the inside. Yuriko taped the surface causing Taji to shrink back and cover her ears.

"I will return her to her home as soon as I'm finished here" Yuriko laid the crystal against her chest gently. "And about my identity I'm the wondrous, cute and adorable Queen of the Nymphs—yours truly, Yuriko!"

Sesshomaru had to keep himself from rolling his eyes as he watched the miko approach Yuriko. "Hey" Kagome said, remembering what Sesshomaru told her earlier. "Are you the nymph who cursed me?"

Yuriko stared a Kagome a few seconds before she recognized the girl. "Oh, I know you, you're Kagome! Being inside another's conscience has really thrown me off!" Yuriko complained to herself before she shouted to Kagome. "Congratulations to you!"

"What—No it's not congratulations! Please, I want this spell taken off me right now!" Kagome demanded.

The Nymph Queen shook her head "Sorry. A spell cannot be taken back once casted"

"What!? This is totally unfair!" Kagome screamed in horror. "You didn't even _ask_if I wanted this!"

"Life is unfair, sorry, really…"

"_What _spell?! What the hell is going on?!" InuYasha stormed completely oblivious to what was going on.

Sesshomaru meanwhile went stealthy behind Yuriko in order to slash her in two. Yuriko sensed him coming and jumped into the air to escape his poison nails. A cloud formed under her to support her in the air. Unfortunately the end of her robes was quite severed.

"You _dog_ This was my favorite robe!" Yuriko sniffled but then sighed as she sat down on her cloud like if it was a recliner. "You can't teach an old dog new tricks I see… You are still relentlessly trying to attack me. FYI Sesshy-sama; killing me will not break the spell."

InuYasha swore under his breath after hearing that little bit of info. Option A was gone. Sesshomaru closed his eyes briefly as he lowered his hand. "This Sesshomaru is not ignorant of Nymph magic"

Yuriko taped her fan against her ruby painted lips. "Then why did you attack me?"

"It would have make me feel quite refreshed to behead you"

Yuriko rolled her eyes. "Oh joy. No wonder Inu no Taisho named you 'Ender of the circle of life'." She then turned her attention to Kagome. "I really am sorry my dear. It looks like you really have a time on your hands from here on out."

Kagome stood her ground. "No there's not going to be 'from here on out'! Can you cast another spell or something to revise this?!"

"No my dear. I cannot cast another spell on a curse."

Seeing the girl's face Yuriko continued. "Since I have placed you in this mess I should at least tell you what is happening. You see, the father of Sesshy, Inu no Taisho has asked me to bond Sesshy-sama to a human mate if he continued to hate humans within 200 years of inheriting the Tenseiga. But as you can see, the old grump is still the same."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and growled low but Yuriko ignored him. "Not I, but the spell choose you to be his human mate Kagome, and the mother of his heirs."

Kagome already knew this but that didn't stop her from turning several sides of scarlet on the spot but Sesshomaru's face was like stone, completely indifferent. It's obviously the information was old news to him as well but InuYasha on the other hand, looked like he needed bi-pass surgery.

"But—But this son of a bitch just tried to kill me before you decided to show up!" Kagome yelled while pointing an accusing finger at Sesshomaru. "What's to keep him from killing me now!?" she demanded.

Yuriko sighed. "Weren't you listening?" She asked. "I know humans are hard at hearing but come on! Sesshy-sama, no matter how much he huffs and puffs will not kill his mate, especially now when she's caring his pup,_ right now_." Yuriko emphasized the last two words.

Kagome grew wide eyed. Her skin color had passed from shades of red to deathly pale. Involuntary a shaking hand rose and rested on her stomach. _"Now?"_ she said airily.

Yuriko smiled pleasantly. "Now" she confirmed softly. "Kagome, remember your increasingly short tempers and headaches? And why were you so protective over Sesshy even though he tried to harm you? It's part of the natural cycle of reproduction side effects."

Kagome fell to her knees still in shock. Though it sounded impossible but she sensed no falsehood coming from Yuriko; the nymph was telling the truth. InuYasha meanwhile was cussing up a storm and Sesshomaru, who rarely showed any type of emotion, had his eyes wide in surprise.

"Now we know you're lying you crazy witch! Kagome is a virgin! She can't be knocked up with Sesshomaru's pup!" InuYasha was finally able to scream at the nymph after his swearing rant.

"It was part of the spell" Yuriko stated calmly. She opened her fan and covered the lower part of her face. "This baby was created as a result of their spiritual union and now it's unfortunately its life is tied to the curse. You see I placed a spell and a curse on Kagome and Sesshomaru. The spell was to make them soul mates, and because their souls intertwined, the child was conceived."

Yuriko suddenly paused and leaned over to the edge of her cloud. She closed her fan. "However the curse is that if Sesshomaru does not fall in love with Kagome, confesses his love to her and earn her love in return before the baby is born…the child will die" She finished gravely.

"W-What?!" Kagome stammered as she began to shake. She wrapped both of her arms around her mid-section.

"Why you sadistic witch!" InuYasha screamed. If only he wasn't human, he would have used the Adamant Barrage on her. Sesshomaru must have been thinking the same thing. He used his whip of light to slash out at the nymph in the sky.

Yuriko moved her cloud to dodge the attack. "I love to give life" Yuriko mumbled. A tear rolled down her cheek but she wiped it away quickly. "And I hate to take it away…So please, for the child's sake at least _try_ to like each other."

Yuriko connected her eyes with Kagome's for a second. She was confused at first but then she knew what the Nymph Queen was trying to tell her. Kagome took InuYasha's hand and rose from the ground. She then leaned over and whispered in InuYasha's ear. "InuYasha, quickly to the well while Sesshomaru is distracted with Yuriko; I think she's giving us time for a getaway."

InuYasha bared his teeth. He wanted to tear the nymph apart himself but in his present condition he could do nothing. He was in his human form and sunrise was still an hour away. His main concern now was to get Kagome to safety. InuYasha took hold of her hand protectively and together they ran to the well.

They had to spend a good minute or two to remove debris covering the hole and then they jumped in. Yuriko sighed in relief when she watched the pair jump down the well. She was curious about the well's enchantment but learned from reading the back of Kagome's mind that it was a transporter from the future. How fascinating...

Yuriko narrowly missed another attack from Sesshomaru. She shook her head. The dai-youkai was utterly exhausted and yet he was still trying to use her as target practice. In deed Kagome-san will have a hard time with him… From their short meeting Yuriko had gained a new respect for her; she was quite an extraordinary young woman despite the fact she was a little too naïve for her taste.

She also noted that the spell chose someone totally the opposite of Sesshomaru. Kagome was the sun, a light burning with passion. She was a girl full of life. Sesshomaru was the moon, beautiful and silent. A young man cold and harden by time. Through their differences they will learn and gain strength from each other.

Indeed the spell of Ying and Yang had chosen well.

Now since the mother to be was safe, it was time for her to run. Yuriko dodged another attack before she called out to Sesshomaru. "Well Sesshy-sama it's time for me to go bye-bye." She paused before be begged gravely, "Please don't let the child die."

Then she smiled cheerfully and waved like a manic. "Make me a Godmother now and you best behave! I will be watching!"

A funnel cloud came down from the sky and covered Yuriko. When the cloud vanished, Yuriko was gone too. Sesshomaru stared at the sky for a moment even after Yuriko had disappeared. With an exhausted sigh he fell to his knees and gracefully sat back on his fanny. The sun rose in the east.

He knew what Yuriko told them was the truth. The miko had the same scent as father's mistress when she was carrying InuYasha._'That's where I smelled th__at__ scent before'_ Sesshomaru noted mentally. He continued to think, _'__Why__ has father done this evil to me? F__orcing me to walk the same path as him?' _Sesshomaru's eyes tinted pink at the thought_'__Does he wish desecration on __all __his descendants?__'_

Inu-youkais and Inugamis where once noble and superior races; respected in Japan and throughout the entire world until now. Now they were legends, phantoms of the past. There were very few of his kind left…were they truly doomed to fade into folklore? Sesshomaru dismissed that notion.

_'Ridiculous__…but what is father's __purpose for not only bind__ing__ me to__ a human mate but also__ forced me to__breed__ an abomination__ threw unnatural means__Why is this hanyou child__'s life connected to death if I shouldn't fall in love?__ It doesn't matter__ anyway—nothing__, not even spawn will stop this Sesshomaru'__s ambition.'_

"Hn"

Sesshomaru's eyes darted to his right when he sensed his pack coming. _'Yuriko must have dropped the barrier'_

Though it pained him with every inch, Sesshomaru stood up slowly. He completed his composure just when his pack walked threw the trees. Jaken waddled ahead while Ah-Un followed with the children on its back.

"W-What happened here?" Rin managed to gape out as she observed the destruction of the forest.

"Maybe it was the earthquake, Rin-chan but I think a hard battle was just fought here" Kohaku answered as he took a good look around too.

_'I just wished this Sesshomaru__ was __the __victor'_Sesshomaru sighed mentally but his face remained impassive. He walked tall and proud toward his pack. As normal, they greeted him excitedly. "Sesshomaru-sama!" three voices exclaimed at once as he came into their sight.

"Oh I'm glad you are alright milord!" Rin said. She slid off Ah-Un's back and ran over to Sesshomaru. "I was worried but I should know better" Suddenly she looked around. "Where is Taji-san? She had to tell you something really important and didn't have time to tell us. May I ask what it was Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru felt relieved. The dark miko didn't tell them the 'news'. "Never mind her. What is told me is of no importance so do not be concerned" he answered coolly.

Rin bowed her head. "Yes Sesshomaru-sama. I'm glad everything is okay then"

Jaken scurried forward getting between him and Rin. Sesshomaru felt a frown coming on his delicate features.

"Jaken."

"Yes mi—" The toad Imp couldn't finish his response before he was punched on his head.

"Why is Rin here? I believe I had a talk with you about her safety"

Jaken immediately fell down on his knees and groveled and at his boots. "But Milord you ordered me to bring her to InuYasha's forest—"

Sesshomaru growled audibly. His fangs could be seen as he spoke, "I told you to bring her to the _outskirts_ of the forest of InuYasha but not in the Forest of InuYasha."

"But milord Rin was disobedient! I told her to stay—"

Jaken crumbled to the ground from the second impact of Sesshomaru's fist.

Rin gasped. She had seen her Lord mistreat the toad on several occasions but she have never seen him this _moody_ before. On top of that, she felt guilty to know Jaken was being punished because of her disobedience. "I'm sorry Master Jaken!" Rin exclaimed dropping beside her swirly eyed elder.

Sesshomaru turned his back to the scene; a new feeling was emerging souring his stomach, something he hasn't felt since Rin was killed by Kouga's wolves while running to him for salvation…guilt …maybe he did over due it… Wait a minute; _what_ was he thinking?!

Too many of those darn 'down' commands Sesshomaru reasoned. He just hoped he wouldn't become as brain dead as his younger half brother. Quickly he said. "Show no remorse. It was Jaken's lacking, not yours" Sesshomaru said over his shoulder before walking ahead. He then added "Come."

Immediately the pack followed. Rin and Kohaku were riding Ah-Un while Jaken was holding his head, limping up the rear._ '__The __miko's__ pregnancy__ is unacceptable__ and it must be dealt with_ _right away__'_ Sesshomaru thought mentally. If he ever saw Yuriko again he vowed to succeed in committing murder but right now he needed some much needed rest from his 'battle'. A luscious meadow was within the area, only six miles away. He sensed no youkais in the area and it would be an acceptable place to rejuvenate.

At a distance unknown to Sesshomaru, Yuriko smiled as she watched them go. The curse Inu no Taisho told her to place on Sesshy-sama had truly turned into an _unplanned_ blessing.

"Not only that but it's sure to bring quite a show!"

-

-

-

-

THE END

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

ChosenMibhar: Hi, I really didn't tell anyone but this story was really a prelude. I promised to finish the story "My Pup" before I started anything else but I think it's best if I just finish this story out completely so keep an eye out for a title called "Fall in Love".

I was pleased with my reviewers' predictions but I got ya all this time, ha, ha!

Well, was it a good prologue?

Did I leave any untied ends you want to know about?

Is my spelling/grammar _mostly_ correct?

How is my writing style?

Is continuing this story wroth my time and yours?

Thank you for all your reviews and encouragements. You guys rock!

-


	6. Chapter 6

Just letting the people know who have 'story alerts' on this story that the sequel is up. Look for a title called 'Fall in Love'.

Thank you for your support, I hope you all enjoy the second installment.

ChosenMibhar


End file.
